Untitled
by crayonsandrootbeer
Summary: Xiaolin was captured from her destroyed village in China and brought to the Lord Inutaisho's family as a present from the soldiers at their victory banquet and becomes Sesshoumaru's slave.
1. Prologue

Untitled  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aniki - slang term for older brother  
  
Ani-chan, Shinpaishinaide! Anata wa ii desu. Daijoubu. - Older brother, Don't worry. You are good. It's ok.  
  
Eto.. Tabemashou! - Umm.. Let's eat!  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you all like this story! It's my first one, so please try to understand if it sucks really bad.. Anyway, I will probably need help developing the story or ideas so please review if you have any! One suggestion I really need right now is a title because.. well.. it sucks! So, please help me out! Oh yes, enjoy the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A tall built young figure with a black braid from his head to the middle of his back, fell with a thud, "Oof!" He wore an imperial uniform. His eyes were a deep brown and all over his face were bruises and cuts.  
  
"Is that all you got Li?" smiled a teen-aged boy with short messy light brown hair holding his weapon, a long rod made of the toughest wood behind his neck. His clothes were a traditional Chinese outfit with a few rips and tears here and there. His face was smooth and flawless while his eyes were a mischievous brown.  
  
Li got up using his sword as a crutch to get up and got back into attack mode, "No way Kwok, I can't lose to you."  
  
"Very good Li, you shouldn't give up," Kwok encouraged while also getting into an attack stance.  
  
Li charged toward Kowk and took a slash. Kowk just sighed and stepped aside. Li collided face first into a tree.  
  
"Li you idiot! Even I could've seen that coming!" came a voice from a little boy fishing in a small pond, his hair was similar to Li's, but he was around the age of nine and wore simple peasant clothes with a dark blue headband. Li fell backward onto the ground, got up and began yelling at the little boy.  
  
"SO YOU FIGHT LI THEN CHANG!" Li yelled with a vein popping out of his head, "I'M TRYING MY BEST YOU KNOW!"  
  
"I suppose your right Li.. It's not your fault you just plainly suck," Chang countered laughing at the angry face on his brother.  
  
"You know for a small person, you sure have a big mouth!" Li retorted turning his head away from Chang. Chang threw his death glare at Li.  
  
Kowk sweat-dropped and smiled, 'here we go again...' he thought. "Come on guys.. you both have big mouths." Kowk tried to reason with the both of them.  
  
Li rested his sword on his shoulder laughed, "at least something is big about Chang!"  
  
Chang grit his teeth, "Hmpf! I guess people are right you did take all the 'biggness' in the family.. INCLUDING YOUR BIG HEAD!"  
  
"Ok, that's it I've had it with you!" Li said his fist charging at Chang. Chang simply grabbed his hand and threw Li over his shoulder and into the pond.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be fishing Chang?" came a loving female voice with a basket in her hand.  
  
"Xiaolin!" Chang cried running up to his sister and hugging her. Xiaolin had flowing ebony hair to her mid-back, her bangs were long and layered into her hair. Unlike most Chinese girls, Xaiolin's skin was tanned from being in the sun and her build was muscular. Her eyes were a light brown and her skin was tough but sleek. Xiaolin picked up little Chang and walked over to the pond where Li was on the bank struggling to get the seaweed out of his imperial uniform.  
  
Xiaolin laughed at the sight, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing aniki?"  
  
"Urusai.." he muttered.  
  
"How ever will you protect our emperor?" she smiled and began to help Li pick out the seaweed, "I'm just kidding Li, I'm sure your bring honor to our family and to our village."  
  
"No I won't Lin-lin," he sighed called her by her nickname. "I am too much of a clutz, I am going to disgrace our family lineage."  
  
"Don't talk such trash Li, you do fine!" Kwok said sitting next to his best friend and slapped his back. "You just get clumsy when your nervous, just relax!"  
  
Li shook his head, "Even Chang and Xiaolin is better than me! Father is counting on me since I am the oldest."  
  
It was such a sorry sight to see the oldest of the group in pain and anguish. Even Chang felt sorry for his older brother.  
  
"Ani-chan, Shinpaishinaide! Anata wa ii desu. Daijoubu." Chang still noticed his sad face and became sad for his brother too.  
  
Xiaolin shifted from the uncomfortable silence and opened basket she was carrying, "Eto.. Tabemashou!" Everyone except Kwok had moved toward the basket to each the rice, noodles, rice cakes and tea that was being served.  
  
Chang was puzzled, "Kwok, come and eat what are you staring at?!"  
  
"Well, I would've done something if I knew what any of you were talking about," Kowk said crossing his arms smirking.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I mean, haha, sorry Kwok we forgot you can't speak Japanese," Xaiolin blushed as she served Kwok his food and drink, "but you should've said something ya'know?"  
  
Kwok smiled at her, "It's alright Lin, I didn't really want to disturb your conversation. The way you speak Japanese sounds really pretty."  
  
Xiaolin just blushed harder as she passed his food to him, their hands touched for a moment and they both blushed. The two brothers looked at each other with grins on their face. Kwok and Xiaolin have been acting funny around each other lately, but they knew exactly what it was: love. Finally after years of hanging around each other they were beginning to love each other. The boys didn't mind, they were all friends and wouldn't mind having Kwok as their brother-in-law. They all ate in the unbearable silence until Kwok had broken it.  
  
"You know all this time I've known you guys and I still don't know why you can speak Japanese," he stated.  
  
"Are you serious, you don't know?" Chang asked in surprise.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that we don't look fully Chinese?" Xiaolin questioned Kwok with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"So wait- you guys are Japanese?" Kwok was shocked, his eyes were big from shock.  
  
"Well, only half.." Li stated, "Most of our family is in Japan, but Father found Mother in China, so he married her and just stayed here."  
  
"Ohh.." Kwok looked down at his food, "I heard that the Japanese are going to invade China.. Is that true?"  
  
The siblings glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
"An invasion on China is most foolish," Li laughed. Kwok joined in on the laughter, but Xiaolin did not laugh.  
  
"Wait brothers.. I did hear mother say about YOUKAI invading China from Japan." she said with fear in her voice.  
  
"What's a youkai?" Kowk asked, confused.  
  
"The most feared creatures on Japan, they are demons just like ones in China.. but worse.. they kill mercilessly and only want one thing: power." said Li with a grave tone.  
  
"Ya, Mother used to tell me tales of when Father was a kid, he walked out into the garden to get some ginger and found a centipede youkai eating the village HORSES.. he ate until all of them were gone and then started feeding on the villagers. They dug up the graves and left some of the ancestral bones in front of huts." added Chang.  
  
"Disgusting..." Kwok said holding his stomach.  
  
"All of China would be in peril if they invaded.." spoke Xiaolin softly.  
  
Kwok cursed to himself.  
  
"What is it?" Xiaolin asked with concern.  
  
"My older brother had told me that some of the demon lords in China have had some.. arguments... with Japan's lords." sighed Kwok.  
  
"Well, we've fought some demons in our lifetime in China." gloated Li, "and we've defeated some really tough one's, I'm sure we could defeat a lot of them, especially with Lin-lin's skills."  
  
They all laughed. Xiaolin's whole family was skilled in martial arts, but Xiaolin was especially skilled in her whip, if she had that in a fight, she was one tough opponent.  
  
"Maybe.. I don't think so though." shrugged Xiaolin and fell back into the grass. They all talked for a while and they all practiced with their weapons, excluding Chang who was practicing his magic spells. He was currently working on a sleeping spell. The others were practicing fighting techniques.  
  
"Ok so what does this spell say," Chang squinted his eyes at the parchment written down, he read it once and then read it outloud, "The day makes you gay, but how the might of the night, makes a bull grow weary and makes a man's eye teary." Chang yawned and continued, "Shut thy eye and look to the sky.." Kwok, Li and Xiaolin's eyes became heavy.  
  
"I need to sit," Xiaolin said falling onto the ground. The others followed her and began drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Chang continued falling asleep himself, but continued very slowly, "and let the moon sing it's lullaby" Then everyone had fallen asleep. They were in such a deep sleep that they could not hear the chaos happening to their village. Blood-curdling screams were heard from women and children. Men pleaded for their lives. Laughter and war screams came from the voices of monsters. It was an invasion, an invasion from Japan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hey! thank you for reading my story! comments? questions? suggestions? please review!  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


	2. Captured

Untitled  
  
Chapter 2: Captured  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyous Revenge - I have no idea if the names I used came from Card Captors, I've never watched it, the names just popped into my head. Except for Xiaolin, that's just my Chinese name. Sorry about the spacing and paragraph format, I didn't realize it was that way. Anyway, thank you for your positive comment!  
  
On with the show!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a few hours after midnight, Chang was the first to wake up. He looked at his surroundings. He saw Xiaolin, Kwok and Li sprawled on the floor in a peaceful sleep. Chang smiled at his sister and Kwok holding each other in their sleep. His smile soon faded when he realized that they were still in the woods where they were helping Li practice to become a soldier.  
  
"Aiya! Mom is gonna kill us!" Chang said frantically and ran toward his siblings, "Xiaolin! Li! Kwok! It's morning! Our parents are going to kill us!" He shook them violently trying to get them up and succeeded.  
  
"Chang what is your problem.." Li said yawning, "it's too early for this kind of crap!"  
  
Chang picked up his brother and began slapping his face to get him up, "Wake up you idiot! Father is going to kill you if your not in bed by the time he wakes up!" Li's eyes grew big and frantically began getting his things together. Chang helped and tried to get Xiaolin and Kwok up.  
  
"Wake up you guys!" Chang yelled while dumping water on them. They both awoke with a start. Kwok began chasing Chang while Xiaolin tried to keep warm while the breeze blew against her wet skin and clothes. Kwok grabbed Chang by his collar while Chang tried to kick his way out of Kwok's grasp.  
  
"What is the big idea pouring water on me and Lin-lin?!?!" Kwok yelled at Chang while his angry gaze burned into Chang's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me!" pleaded Chang, "It's very late and our parents are going to be so pissed!"  
  
Kwok looked at the sky and saw that it was indeed, very very dark. He dropped Chang and tried to help gather everything and once he did, Kwok grabbed Xiaolin's wrist and ran towards the village. They started out at a quick pace, but it soon turned into slow, quiet steps as they neared the village.  
  
"Man, my mother is going to cook me for dinner!" Kwok said with anger and a hint of fear in his voice. Kwok wasn't scared of much, but his mother had a very short temper.  
  
"Maybe they won't notice," Xiaolin said hopefully.  
  
Chang rolled his eyes, "Of course they will! You know how protective they are!"  
  
Li sniffed the air, "hey you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?" Kwok questioned.  
  
"Smoke..." said Xiaolin, just then her eyes grew wide. "A fire! At our village!"  
  
Xiaolin left the boys in the dust and she ran toward her beloved village.  
  
"Xiaolin, wait up!" The boys yelled after her.  
  
When Xiaolin arrived at the village she dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe it, houses were on fire, children cried over their parents dead bodies, families grabbed their possessions and fled from their homes. Tears built up in her eyes as she saw that like the others, her house was on fire too. Everything she ever knew was lit up in flames. Just then Li, Chang and Kwok popped out of the bushes and saw the disaster. Kwok knelt next to Xiaolin and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's ok Xiaolin, I'm here, I'll protect you," Kwok whispered into her ear.  
  
Li was the only one who did not cry. Instead of sorrow, he felt anger course through his veins. His fury built up inside of him and ran toward his house.  
  
"Li what are you doing?!" Chang said shouting at Li.  
  
"Getting out our possessions! When I get Father's sword, I am going to avenge his death with whatever bastard did this to him!" Li screamed while shaking his fist. Then he entered the hut.  
  
Xiaolin got up slowly and hung her head low, "I must help him Kwok, my whip is in there, keep Chang here, please?"  
  
"Of course Lin-lin, but uhh Chang beat you too it.." Kwok said pointing at Chang's direction.  
  
Xiaolin's sadness was replace with agitation, "that brat! Doesn't he know he can get hurt?!" With that, Xiaolin ran into her house. Kwok smiled at her swift change of emotion. It had taken them about a minute to return with all their possessions in a huge bag and weapons in hand. Kwok grabbed Xiaolin's bag and almost fell over by the weight of it.  
  
"Holy crap!" Kwok cursed, "What the hell is in here?!"  
  
Xiaolin thought for a while. "Clothes, inheritances, money, clothes, food, clothes, some of father and mother's possessions-"  
  
"And clothes?" Li interrupted.  
  
Xiaolin became irritated, "the clothes are to sell for more money you baka!"   
  
Kwok leaned into Chang, "baka?"  
  
"Idiot," answered Chang. The two continued to argue.  
  
"Can't we just leave before something worse happens?" whined Chang.  
  
"worse? WORSE?!" screamed Li throwing his hands up into the air, "what can POSSIBLY be worse than this?!"  
  
"That," Chang said simply, pointing to the hills where unfamiliar soldiers were charging on foot or riding horses to the village at incredible speed.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Kwok as he grabbed Xiaolin's arm and ran in the other direction. They all ran as fast as they could to the forest but the soldiers were catching up faster and faster with inhuman speed.  
  
"How the hell can these guys run so fast!" panted Li.  
  
"That kind of speed can't possibly be human!" gasped Kwok. Chang then tripped over a rock and fell on his face. Xiaolin called his name, broke from Kwok's hold and ran to her little brother.  
  
"Xiaolin don't!" Kwok yelled pleading with her. It was too late, Xiaolin had already disappeared out of the forest and back into the village. She saw Chang and ran to him, not caring about the soldiers gaining distance.  
  
"Chang, are you alright?" she asked with concern as she picked him up.  
  
"You shouldn't have helped him little lady," came a raspy voice. Xiaolin looked up and saw a Japanese looking man with.. YELLOW EYES?! Xiaolin gasped, 'a youkai!' she thought. She tried to run away but found that the youkai with yellow eyes had grabbed her by the waist and held her into the air.  
  
"Run Chang! Go get Li and Kwok" yelled Xiaolin. Chang ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the forest.  
  
"Yo boss, this one is a real beauty!" the youkai yelled at the general of the army.  
  
The general who looked like a fox youkai grabbed her face and glanced it over, "so she is.. think she'd be a nice prostitute for our army?" The rest of the army cheered and whistled. Xiaolin broke free from the other youkai's grasp and kicked the general in the groin. The other soldiers gasped at the girl's courage or stupidity. The general had lost his grip on the girls face and she started to run away. Her escape didn't last too long, four other soldiers tried to pin her to the ground but failed for they were beaten by the girl's unfamiliar martial art (tai chi.) Xiaolin grabbed her whip from her coat she had on and began to attack. She wasn't winning since the whole army was after her, but she was creating some distance between her and the army. She was also doing huge damage on some of the soldiers. Although, It wasn't long before she started to lose, after all one girl cannot win against an army of youkai. They jumped her and brought her back to the general.  
  
"You girl, have a death wish," he said glaring into her eyes.  
  
"Sir, general, permission to speak!" called a soldier.  
  
"Yes what is it?" asked the general rather irritably.  
  
"I don't think it would do any good to taunt the girl sir, she can't understand Japanese sir!" yelled the soldier.  
  
'Hmpf, how little you know..' thought Xiaolin, 'Although it might be best if they don't know I can, perhaps they will just dump me somewhere else.'  
  
"XIAOLIN!" Kwok yelled running through the army to Xiaolin. Li and Chang soon followed ready to attack. If they died or not really didn't matter, they just didn't want to be cowards and leave Xiaolin to defend for herself.  
  
"Don't speak in Japanese!" was the first thing Xiaolin said to them. She didn't want them to know, for they might show them mercy.  
  
"Why not?! We could make a deal with them," Li yelled. "Stop being rash!"  
  
"Why can't you just listen to me for once! I always end up being right anyway!" countered Xiaolin.  
  
"Why can't you guys stop fighting!!" screamed Chang holding his head.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along?" muttered Kwok.  
  
"Why can't you all just shut the hell up!" Xiaolin swore. The general was getting tired of not understanding the conversation. He signaled to some of his soldiers and they knocked fighting Chinese crew out.  
  
The general rubbed his head from a pounding headache that was occurring. A few soldiers ran up to him with the bodies in their hands.  
  
"What do you want us to do with them boss," they asked. The general continued to rub his head, he looked up and answered them, "put them on the horses, their coming to Japan."  
  
"Wha? Boss are you serious?!" they looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"We have a man back in Japan that can speak Chinese, you see that guy wearing that really nice robe," he said pointing to Li, "he's part of the imperial army."  
  
The army cheered. They had been searching for the imperial army and if they could find out where the army is located they will defeat the imperial army, which would be one step closer to defeating the Demon Lords of China.  
  
"We could also give that girl to one of Lord Inutaisho's sons," smiled the general, "perhaps he will praise our troop and be generous to us."  
  
The army cheered louder. They tied the people on their horses and left the village and headed toward Japan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you guys liked chapter 2! I know none of the origional characters of Inuyasha are in the story, but they will be very soon! Next chapter in fact! So please read and review and I shall get chapter 3 up hopefully by tomorrow, if not then the day after that. I STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR A GOOD TITLE! Have a good day!  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


	3. Festivities

Untitled  
  
Chapter 3: Festivities  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
magiabruxa - Thanks for liking my story! ^.^ Glad you found the link for it! Now you can read to your hearts content!  
  
Super Purple Neko - Thanks for thinking my story is kewl! I will keep it up!  
  
YoukaiJilly - Yay! My story is great! Thanks! ^.^  
  
sesshyluvsme200 - Yes, Sesshy is very very cute indeed. Although, I cannot say how Sesshy-chan will end up. It would ruin the story!  
  
HOLY CRAP! Sorry everyone for updating soooo late, but I'm drowning in homework!! @.@  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
musubi - rice ball (eventhough it's triangular), usually has a plum thingy called an ume, in the middle, with seaweed wrapped around the rice.  
  
oi - hey! (usually said by males)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Xiaolin opened her eyes slowly. She had expected to see the inside of her hut that her family had made in China. Li would be practicing hard to get a higher rank while Chang pestered him. Mother would be cooking a soup for breakfast and Father would be making arts to sell in the market. What she saw was nothing like it, Japanese soldiers were eating musubi and drinking tea. The geography and smell somehow seemed different. Her eyes discovered the land, this wasn't China, it was Japan! She gasped, but no sound came out, she looked down and saw that she was bound by rope and her mouth was covered with a cloth. Instincts caused her to squirm around, the youkai noticed heard her movement and some soldiers decided to "greet" her.  
  
"Oi! The beauty has woken up!" yelled one demon to his comrades. They caressed her skin, touched her in inappropriate places and cooed her. Xiaolin was getting both mad and scared. Would they rape her? Would they kill her? Malicious thoughts ran through her mind on ways for revenge. A wolf youkai had untied the cloth covering her mouth and ran his fingers on her lips. She took advantage of the youkai's mistake and bit his fingers.   
  
The angry wolf slapped her across the face. "Stupid BITCH!" he yelled. After a few more minutes of humiliation for Xiaolin, the general appeared to his army.  
  
"Boys, what's going on here?" he asked irritably.  
  
One soldier fell into place bowing low, "Boss, the girl has woken up! We were just inspecting her."  
  
"Yes I can see that, but not in the way that I would have you," he said parting the mass of soldiers as he made his way through the horny youkai. He walked towards Xiaolin and inspected her (in a non-perverted way!) Her hair was messy from the night before. Her once flawless skin was covered in dirt and her eyes were red and tear-stained.  
  
"Hmm, we can't present you to the Lord like this, when we get to the castle we will prepare you for him," the general said mumbling to himself. Xiaolin just stood there with a bored look crossed with annoyance on her face. The rest of the army just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"What are you fools doing!?" the general snapped, "let's get to the castle for the victory party!!"  
  
The army bowed in unison, "hai, General Yamashiro!" They all ran in different directions and began doing their duties. It was just then Xiaolin realized that Kwok, Li and Chang were no where to be found. Her eyes glanced the area, but found no sign of them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a castle in the western part of Japan was where the demon, Lord Inutaisho resided with his second wife, Aiko, a human, whom is his second wife. Aiko is a kind-hearted woman who cares very deeply for Lord Inutaisho regardless of their differences. The youngest son, Inuyasha was born of Aiko. Inuyasha is a rebellious and stubborn hanyou who likes to get into fights and disobey the proper ways of being a prince. The Lord's oldest son, Sesshoumaru was born of the Lord's first wife, Chizu.   
  
There wasn't much to say about Sesshoumaru except that he was really anti-social. Rather than meet people, he would keep to himself and practice his fighting techniques. Although many people talked a lot of gossip about him, no one would dare say it to his face, fighting all day all the time will obviously make you a good fighter. He was probably more feared than his father, Sesshoumaru had no emotions to show, which would make him scary. People think that not even the Lord himself has seen him smile. Many villagers feared the day he would take over.   
  
Sesshoumaru's father was kind and treated even the human villagers with respect. Sesshoumaru hated humans with a deep passion, even half humans such as Inuyasha. By this information, you can tell they don't really get along, in fact, not at all. The only similarities these two share is that they both resemble their father at different moods. Inuyasha, when the Lord is acting stubborn, angry or foolish and Sesshoumaru when he is being serene and cold.   
  
The castle was a buzz making food, creating decorations, music, etc. for the victory party. The Western Land Army had successfully invaded China and had destroyed a village that had allies to some of the most powerful youkai in China who were trying to take over Japan. They destroyed a few lesser villages in the process which they would be punished for later. All in all, they had given the youkai a fair warning and had learned some of their military planning. Inuyasha was sitting at a table playing with a little flower watching everyone fuss over every little detail. His maid Kagome had joined in the festivities with the other maids. This bored Inuyasha greatly, eventhough Kagome was a maid, she was his best friend. Kagome noticed his boredom went to talk to him.  
  
"Nee, Inuyasha? Why don't you help me set up some stuff hm?" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Feh," was Inuyasha's response as he tossed the flower aside and followed Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha as he helped Kagome. 'Weak,' he thought. Emotions are weak, he could tell that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, it was obvious. Kagome had been a long-time maid of Inuyasha, since they were kids in fact. Kagome's mother was a maid of his mothers, then was transferred to Inuyasha's mother. A few years later Inuyasha was born, then a year later Kagome was born. Since Kagome was old enough to serve, she had been serving Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru continued to watch the useless efforts of humans to bring forth happiness. 'Happiness?' thought Sesshoumaru smirking, 'no such thing.'  
  
"Interested in anything Sesshoumaru?" questioned his father behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at his father to answer, a form of respect, "No, Father, there is nothing interesting about humans and their ways" . The Lord frowned at this, he had been trying to get Sesshoumaru to be kinder to humans considering he's married to one.  
  
"Are you in the least bit excited about the party?" asked the Lord hopefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru huffed and crossed his arms, "must I really go father?"  
  
"Son," said the Lord wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "one day you will be the ruler of these lands, I would like you to see your future subjects."  
  
"If you wish for my presence, I shall be there," said Sesshoumaru giving in.  
  
The Lord pulled his arm away, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. Well, you better get ready, the party shall be starting in a few hours." The Lord walked to his quarters where he would get ready for his appearance at the festivities. Sesshoumaru followed him, but made a right turn to his room where he would take a quick shower and get ready to please his father.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Get up girl!" commanded a youkai while kicking at Xiaolin's stomach. Xiaolin stood up proudly showing that they could treat her poorly as much as they wanted. The youkai gave her a disgusted look, grabbed her wrist and brought her to one of the secret passages into the castle. They couldn't bring Xiaolin to the front, everyone was preparing for the party. Plus, Xiaolin was supposed to be a "surprise" along with all the other Chinese nick-nacks and gadgets. He brought her to a shower room for the servants and maids began to work on her. They bathed her and washed her hair roughly. Xiaolin winced at pangs of pain.   
  
After the bath, they insisted to paint her face Japanese-style, but after squirming and throwing make-up items the maids got the idea that she would do it herself. She had put on eyeliner and painted her lips pinkish and refused to turn her tanned skin to pale white with powder. Next, Xiaolin styled her hair to the way her mother used to for formal occasions. She sectioned her hair into two parts and took one section, twisted her hair to make a bun on the higher part of her head with a few strands sticking out in the middle and repeated with the other side. The other maids gasped at her style, it was not normal, but it was very beautiful and very exotic.   
  
The maids put her into a short, red, silk, sleeve-less Chinese dress with yellow embroidery and fastenings at the left side of her chest. Xiaolin didn't like this dress, it showed too much skin and looked a little slutty, but she was forced to wear it none-the-less. The same youkai that brought her to the wash room, took her away and they walked through a maze of rooms.   
  
The process had taken some time and the festival was about to start in an hour. First the guests would eat and then a ceremony would be held. Everyone hustled to get to where she was supposed to be, but she did not pay attention. Xiaolin's mind kept going to the whereabouts of Kwok, Li and Chang. She began to worry about the three immensely. She arrived in a small cramped room with others knocked out and wearing cloaks. The soldier tied her hands and legs to the platform the other unknown people. Then he left, closed the door behind him which made the room extremely dark that she could not see one thing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time the feast was almost over, Sesshoumaru had already grown tired of all the "excitement." He sat on his throne with the rest of the family except Inuyasha who was chatting with Kagome, Miroku, a religious soldier and a family friend of the Inutaisho family and Sango, a girl who came from a family of ninjas and blacksmiths and eventually became those. Sango was invited into the castle after Lord Inutaisho found out about what had happened to her village. Later she became one of the castle's royal blacksmiths. Lord Inutaisho noticed his son yawning and laughed.  
  
"Tired Sesshoumaru?" laughed Lord Inutaisho.  
  
"Hai, this is most uneventful," Sesshoumaru said bluntly.  
  
Lord Inutaisho raised his eyebrow, "Are you still mad that you couldn't go with the army? It's not a war Sesshoumaru, there was no need for blood-shed." Sesshoumaru didn't care, the best way to conquer something was to kill the strong and take advantage on the week. Why should he care if a lowly human dies?  
  
"Well, we shall let the ceremony start before you fall asleep Sesshoumaru," said the Lord and clapped his hands. Music sounded, drums banged and whistles tooted, which signaled the start of the ceremony. First, a commander said a speech on how well they did on their invasion and also, the negative points. When the speech was over, Inuyasha had to slap himself to stay up. Aiko laughed at her son. Lord Inutaisho smiled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with disgust. General Yamashiro walked up in front of everyone and began to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon, Japanese citizens! On our trip to China we have brought back some goods from villages and markets as presents to the royal family." shouted the general so that everyone could hear. After the line was done everyone clapped for honor of the royal family. Then the general continued.  
  
"We have brought back gold, gems, pottery, art and spices. Each item was help by a soldier and was placed in front of the family. Everyone gasped and cheered over the Chinese craftsmanship.  
  
The general held up his hands signaling silence and continued.   
  
"We also have more gifts for our family," smiled the general as the platform with four people in cloaks, covering their faces, was rolled in between the crowd and the royal family.  
  
"First, we have a soldier from the Imperial China Army," said Yamashiro pulling of the first man with a cloak. It was Li, he was tied and had a covering over his mouth and kept struggling to get free. The guests booed and shouted insults at him which only made him more mad.  
  
"Second, is a village boy who can fight very well and can maybe teach our army a few things," joked the general while pulling off Kwok's cloak. Many of the attendants laughed. Kwok was very confused, he still did not understand Japanese.  
  
"Next, is a little boy, around 8 or 9 who is very skilled in magic." stated the general as he pulled the oversized cloak off Chang. Like his brother, he was fighting his bindings, trying to remember a spell to untie the knots in the rope constricting him.  
  
The general smiled at the last hooded cloak. "And finally, this is a present for the Inutaisho family, a new maid, concubine or whatever you please, I think unveiling her will say it all." The general unveiled Xiaolin and revealed one of the prettiest girls Sesshoumaru had ever seen. His eyes widened when he saw her and he didn't feel bored anymore.  
  
'Finally those idiots did something right!' thought Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew she was his, Inuyasha already had a maid and the Lord had so many he couldn't remember them all, and Aiko just plainly had too many. Sesshoumaru smirked at the Chinese girl, she was struggling the most out of all of them. He could sense that this girl was a rebel and stubborn just like his dear brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned evilly, 'this is going to be too much fun.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once again sorry for the delay, this chapter isn't all that good, it's just basically introducing the main plot in the story. So please review if you have a comment, question, or flame, or whatever. I is jealous of all the people with 100 reviews -.-, heehee.. well I shall be going! saiyo!  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


	4. Slave

Untitled  
  
Chapter 4: Slave  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Liza2 - hehe, ya Xiaolin is a feisty one after all, she'll at least TRY to kick his sexy butt.. ^.^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
urusai - bothersome, shut up  
  
ne-chan - older sister (slangish)  
  
kowaii - scary  
  
teme - bastard/bitch  
  
ningen - human  
  
onna - girl  
  
hai - yes  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
aww only one review guyz?? ::tear:: ^.^ well here I am eating a brownie washing it down with WATER, updating the fourth chapter to Untitled (I still need a new good title to replace it) andwatching 'Ninja Turtles III.' Anyone remember that movie? It's when the turtles go in time to old age Japan? I like that movie! Only because it takes place in old Japan! ^.^ Ya, I'm weird... T.T  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sexual comments and whistling were being thrown at Xiaolin, which only made her want to hurt every single one of them more and more. 'Damn this!' scowled Xiaolin, 'these bastards are going to get it! Especially that prissy youkai that keeps staring at me! I feel like gouging his eyes out!' The Lord Inutaisho raised his hand signaling silence among his subjects. Everyone but the prisoners were quiet. The Lord laughed at their struggles.  
  
"Do not worry, you will not be harmed here subjects," smiled the Lord.  
  
Kwok struggled enough to get his gag out, "What the hell were they saying Xiaolin!?" Xiaolin glared at him irritated that he couldn't see that she was still gagged. She began to struggle to get the gag out. Li and Chang watched and decided that it was wiser to get the gag out first.  
  
When Xiaolin finally got the gag out she yelled at Kwok in Chinese, "He said we are his subjects!! I am supposed to be a concubine!! A CONCUBINE!!!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"  
  
The Lord looked at the general hoping that he understood them. The general shook his head.  
  
"We assume they do not understand Japanese," answered General Yamashiro.  
  
"Summon the Chinese translator," commanded Lord Inutaisho as he waved his hand through the air.  
  
"Summon the Chinese translator!" yelled a soldier and rang a gong. Xiaolin whipped her head up.  
  
"Don't any of you dare give a hint that we understand Japanese or the guards won't make it in time to kill you, I'll do the pleasure myself!" threatened Xiaolin.  
  
An old Chinese man with a bald head and a long beard, dressed in a yukata bowed to the royal family.  
  
"What may I do to please my Lord?" he spoke with a wise voice.  
  
The Lord smiled at the old man, "Yao Fu, would you please be as kind to translate what those four are saying."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. He hated it when his father treated everyone as his equal. It seemed to him, everyday he became weaker and he blamed it on Inuyasha's wife.  
  
"With ease my Lord," said Yao Fu bowing. Then he turned to Kwok, Li, Chang and Xiaolin who were arguing and struggling and spoke to them in Chinese, "It would please The Lord of the Western Lands if you would all be comfortable."  
  
"Tell him, we will keep fighting until we are set free back into China," Kwok said speaking boldly. As Yao Fu translated to Lord Inutaisho Kwok whispered to Chang, "So little brother have you got that unbinding spell?"  
  
Chang shook his head, "I do not remember, and all of my hidden blades are gone, the soldiers stripped our weapons and threw then in their pile of treasures brought back from China."  
  
"I'm tired of this!" hissed Li, "I want out now! Let's just be their servants and plan an escape later!"  
  
"And dishonor our ancestors? Urusai!" yelled Chang. All the servants and the royal family looked at Chang. Xiaolin burned her eyes through his head.  
  
"Ne-chan! Please have mercy!" said Chang dropping to his knees.  
  
"BAKA!!!! I am going to kill you!" Xiaolin yelled at Chang stringing curses in Japanese and Chinese.  
  
Li backed away from Xiaolin in fear, "kowaii.."  
  
"It is alright my friends you are safe here," The Lord tried to explain to them.  
  
"Safe?! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND MY VILLAGE!! YOU ARE A MURDERER!!!!!" Li yelled at the Lord. A soldier hit Li to the floor with a spear and cursed him.  
  
"You will show the proper respect that The Lord of The Western Lands of Japan deserves!" he yelled kicked him once again.  
  
"Leave hi-" The Lord started but was cut off by Xiaolin.  
  
"But he is showing the respect that he deserves.." Xiaolin spoke standing proud and tall.  
  
"Xiaolin don't!" yelled Chang trying to stop her.  
  
"None!" yelled Xiaolin kicking the spear out of the soldier that hit his brother. The spear fell tip-first onto the platform. Xiaolin rubbed the ropes against the sharp edge and cut herself loose. Then all hell broke loose. The rest of them tried to cut their bindings while fighting off the youkai soldiers.  
  
"No, stop it!" yelled Lord Inutaisho, but no one heard him over the yells of the fight. They fought using their martial arts until they grabbed their weapons from the China treasure pile that was presented to the family. The servants gasped and screamed as they tried to fights their way out of the party. Sesshoumaru leaned forward grinning at his "entertainment." He noticed that the girl named Xiaolin was much better than most of the youkai in his army and even better than her comrades. She was very skilled at fighting in general and excelled with the whip that was similar to one of Sesshoumaru's youkai powers. After a few more minutes, he got bored of watching Xiaolin win and decided to stop the fight. He leaped into the air and ran first towards Li despite his father's pleas not to. Sesshoumaru caught Li off-guard and pushed his poison claw into him.  
  
"LI!!" Chang screamed as he ran to his brothers side. Kwok looked at Li falling to the ground and a soldier knocked him off balanced and pushed him to the ground and pulled his hands behind his back and tied him. Xiaolin whipped a soldier across the cheek leaving a gash as a remembrance. She looked to see what happened to Li and saw his blood on Sesshoumaru's claw.  
  
"TEME! I'll kill you for that!" Xiaolin screamed running to Sesshoumaru with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and spoke confidently, "showing emotion like that will be your downfall."  
  
"GO TO HELL!" she yelled before she attacked with her whip. It cut through the air at Sesshoumaru, who just stood there calmly. Sesshoumaru let the whip wrap around his arm, caught it and held onto it.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Xiaolin with boredom, "what now ningen?" Xiaolin glared and pulled the whip bringing Sesshoumaru along with it. He widened his eyes in surprise but regained his footing and wrapped more of the whip around his arm. Then he mirrored her attack and pulled her towards him and caught her arms and forced her to the ground. Xiaolin gave him a death glare and spit onto his face. Everyone, even Lord Inutaisho gasped when she did this. The only person that would ever do that is someone who was tired of living. Sesshoumaru just looked at her with annoyance and used one hand to grab, squeeze and dig his nails around her mouth, but used his other hand to pin her. Xiaolin's cry of pain was muffled from Sesshoumaru's mouth covering it.  
  
"Listen here onna, I should kill you for doing what you did, but I have an even greater punishment. It'll be more of a pleasure to see a rebel such as yourself turn into a slave who is to obey my every whim," Sesshoumaru said glaring at her. Xiaolin scowled and mumbled into his hand. Sesshoumaru let go of her mouth roughly to let her speak.  
  
"I will never be your slave," she growled at him, "your going to kill Kwok and my family it doesn't matter if I live if they can't."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Oh? Is that what you wish? To have their lives spared? I, Sesshoumaru, Prince of The Western Lands and future Lord of The Western Lands will let them go if you stay."  
  
"Don't do it!" yelled Chang, "We do not leave without you!"  
  
Kwok couldn't understand the conversation, but understood what was going on. "Xiaolin," he whispered, "I can't live without you."  
  
"Better decide soon, before my kindness dissipates," Sesshoumaru said warningly. Xiaolin hung her head. Sesshoumaru could feel her strength leave her struggling. A small tear escaped her eye. With a sigh she breathed 'you win.'  
  
"NO!" screamed Li holding his side, "Xiaolin!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "take him to the healers, his wound is serious. Take the child and the boy along for companionship. And take this girl to the springs, get her cleaned up and bring her to my quarters later so we can work up a deal." Sesshoumaru released his grasp on Xiaolin as soldiers broke apart the family and took them all away. A few minutes later the party had started again as if nothing had happened, but everyone had talked about what had just happened and it continued through the whole night.  
  
After the party Lord Inutaisho decided to have a talk with his son.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," called the Lord.  
  
"Yes, father?" answered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have something to ask of you," said the youkai Lord.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is it that you want that girl as your slave?" smiled Sesshoumaru's father.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into his father's eyes, he knew what his father was thinking. He did not like a worthless human.  
  
"To break someone, it's what I take pleasure in," said Sesshoumaru emotionless making his father frown. Sesshoumaru retreated toward his room and took off his clothes (A/N: O.O ::drool::) and opened another set of doors to his bathroom and relaxed in his tub and bathed. Instantly a servant came up to him and set down some oils and soap and walked away without a noise. Sesshoumaru began to think of what to do with his new maid. Most maids he had never pleased him, so they were either set free or given to his father. No, he wanted to keep this one. 'That girl will be more fun to order,' he thought, 'he could tell by the fire in her eyes that she totally hated everything about him, it would make things more interesting and not to mention fun if I order her around. I will make her suffer by doing things she hates and taking away the things she loves.' There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Nan-yo" called Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Gomenesai, Sesshoumaru-sama, but the Chinese girl is here," a girl said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Let her stay in my room, I will be out in a minute," spoke Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai, I shall stay to-"  
  
"Nonsense, she's not a child, she can wait by herself," scolded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"H-hai," stuttered the servant girl. Then he heard a door slam and got out of the tub to prepare himself to be presentable. When he opened the door he saw the girl in a servant uniform kimono bearing Sesshoumaru's clan on her back and his name on her front, looking out the window.  
  
"Planning an escape onna?" joked Sesshoumaru, "come here and let me look you over."  
  
Xiaolin not catching the joking part answered with a 'hmpf.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting a little mad with her defiance. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her toward him.  
  
Xiaolin was angry at the forceful grab by him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled pulling away from him.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "No, who the hell do you think YOU are? Bitch, you are my slave! Whenever I say come you come, unless you want to die." He let her go and sat on his bed.  
  
"Now, COME!" he commanded. Xiaolin fumed, but walked to him anyway. 'This is an outrage!' she thought, 'a DOG is giving me orders!' She walked up to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him.  
  
"I did not tell you to sit," Sesshoumaru mused. Xiaolin squinted her eyes at him, but listened and stood up.  
  
"Now sit," smirked Sesshoumaru. 'That bastard,' thought Xiaolin. Sesshoumaru held a paper in his hands.  
  
"This is for information in you, if I ever found out you lied in anything, you will be severely punished," muttered Sesshoumaru. Xiaolin nodded.  
  
"Name?" questioned Sesshoumaru dipping his brush into ink.  
  
"Xiaolin-Hikari Wong-Yamada," answered Xiaolin.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked at her name and questioned her to see if she was lying, "I thought you were Chinese?"  
  
"Only half, my other half is Japanese," responded Xiaolin. Sesshoumaru eyed her, but continued.  
  
"Country is China, Your female, Your human, Your clan is the Wong family right?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hai," answered Xiaolin.  
  
"City?"  
  
"Beijing."  
  
"That's it," Sesshoumaru said wiping his brush clean, "from now your Hikari, you don't obey anyone else but me, before you do anything you consult it with me first, is all that clear?" Sesshoumaru said grabbing her chin lifting her eyes to level his, tears were brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered and blinked making her tears fall. He didn't know why but he felt a little sorry for her, but he shook it off.  
  
"That makes it all the more fun for me." he whispered back.  
  
"May I leave now," tearing her gaze away from his with attitude.  
  
"Who are you addressing to?" Sesshoumaru said testing her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, May I-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru what?" the prince said interrupting. Xiaolin glared at him, eyes burning with the salt of her tears and anger.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA, May I leave?" she gritted her teeth and growled.  
  
"No, maids sleep with their masters, now I am going to get ready for bed, you just sit here," he responded.  
  
"I am not going to have sex with you!" she warned. Sesshoumaru took of his rich kimono he wore for the party and put on one of his usual ones.  
  
"Don't worry I won't disgrace myself by sleeping with a ningen," said Sesshoumaru combing his hair, looking at her from his mirror.  
  
"Like how your father did?" Xiaolin countered. Sesshoumaru flew at Xiaolin pushing her to the bed, eyes red. He did not think what his father did was right, but no one disrespected his parents like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and he gave a deep growl, "watch your tongue slave! If you are not careful I will have you-"  
  
"Killed? Go ahead!" Xiaolin said speaking against him boldly. She even turned her neck towards him.  
  
"Killing you is an easy punishment, speaking like that will get you something worse!" he growled and then slapped her face to show who the master was. His eyes turned back to normal and he walked back to his mirror brushing his hair and then put it into a ponytail and laid in bed.  
  
"Lay down," ordered Sesshoumaru. Xiaolin laid down back facing Sesshoumaru's back. She had waited a while until she thought Sesshoumaru was asleep and cried. Sesshoumaru heard her crying. He did not care, he was still angry by what she had said. Ten minutes passed, she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Whoohoo! Chap 4 is done! I think this one is really good! I'll work on chapter 5 tomorrow.. here's some announcements and things I need..  
  
-I will start replacing Xiaolin with Hikari, since she's now going to be called Hikari, Xiaolin will come up once in a while  
  
-I STILL NEED A GOOD TITLE NAME!! GRRR -.-#  
  
-I would like people to post ideas and suggestions, because it might be for the better of the story  
  
-Anyone got a list of words that are substitutions for 'said'? I really need some!  
  
If you would like to help please review or send it to whoohooanime@hotmail.com ^.^ ARIGATO!  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


	5. The Beginning

Untitled  
  
Chapter 5: The Beginning  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AnimaAngel - of course I will keep going! I love my story! (That doesn't happened to much!) ^.^  
  
Liza2 - YAY! Someone other that me has watched Ninja Turtles III! I don't feel like I've lost it anymore!  
  
Moonlit Shadow1 - Please PLEASE think of a title!  
  
emeralddarkness - O.O SUGOI! You posted a lot of reviews! YAY!! Well, arigatoogozaimashita! Sorry that I gave you uhh.. said-syndrome! .  
  
Thing that goes bump - Thanks for your positive review! ^.^ Of course I will help you with dialogue, just e-mail me or send me an instant message! (all info is in my new profile!)  
  
Kaida1 - I really like the 'Being A Slave To You,' I will work with that, but I will get more ideas from other reviewers.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1 - I feel both sorry and jealous.. .  
  
Thank you also to people that e-mailed me! I assume you didn't review because you either wanted to be an enigma or it was because I was stupid and forgot to enable anon comments! Thank you to emeralddarkness who pointed it out!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Nekote - cat claws  
  
Sayonara - good-bye  
  
Iie - no  
  
Ne - right? (e.g. That's right isn't it? Kind of like a rhetorical question.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yay! I have 16 reviews! I signed in and looked under 'stats' and I was like O.o I was sooo happy! Thanks guys! Here's a cyber cookie for all of you! Anyway, the story will go 'Untitled' but I really am liking some of the titles you guys are suggesting. Also, now I have a few substitutes for 'said,' so now my stories can be at least more various with vocabulary! ^.^  
  
From now on, all conversation in Chinese will be with asterisks. For example, *hi*. All Japanese dialogue will remain in quotes. For example, "hi."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari woke up as she normally did tired and grumpy. She grunted and rubbed her temple from a head-ache she was getting.  
  
"Oh man Li, I had this terrible nightmare last night," complained Hikari.  
  
"I am not Li, slave," grunted Sesshoumaru.  
  
It took Hikari a couple of seconds to register what was going on. Then she whimpered and ran a hand through her hair. 'Why me?' demanded Hikari, 'Why must the gods take pleasure in seeing me suffer?' Sesshoumaru stretched and got out of bed rubbing the back of his shoulder.  
  
"Slave!" called Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes, but stayed as she was, sprawled across the bed and answered irritably, "nan-yo?" Sesshoumaru turned his head slowly to meet her eyes and gave her an icy glare.  
  
"Oh, my mistake, Sesshoumaru-SAMA," said Hikari sarcastically and exaggerated the 'sama,' "What is it you would like?" Sesshoumaru untied his kimono a little so that his shoulders and the top half of his back showed his scarred back. Hikari grimaced a little at it. 'For someone so prissy he has a lot of scars,' she commented in thought, 'maybe he's not so prissy after-all, they look like scars of a warrior.'  
  
"I have a knot in my shoulder, rub it so it'll go away," commanded the prince. Hikari sweat-dropped. 'So much for not being prissy,' thought Hikari as she worked her hands into his muscle. The future Lord grunted from pleasure and pain, his shoulders were hurting from the knots, but Hikari was giving him pleasure in easing them out. He moaned softly so Hikari could not here, he wanted Hikari to work her ass off to satisfy him. She was still on punishment as far as he was concerned from disrespecting his father. Sesshoumaru caught her hands as a motion to stop. She complied and Sesshoumaru got ready for his day. As Sesshoumaru brushed his hair, he thought of orders for Hikari. He noticed from the corner of his eye that she was looking rather uncomfortable and seemed lost.  
  
"Don't just stand there, do something," grumbled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do what? I have no idea how to be a slave!" she barked flailing her arms into there air. Sesshoumaru caught one and gave her another of his emotionless glares.  
  
"For one, you can stop talking back and do what I say," debated Sesshoumaru then released her and slightly pushed her away from him. 'Fine fine, what the hell is to do around here,' Hikari questioned herself. She looked at Sesshoumaru's room. Everything was rich and made from the finest materials and was very well kept. Pure silver, silk and gems adorned nearly all his possessions, even his bathroom was made from marble. Whoever designed his room was very good, because with all of the riches, it didn't seem tacky at all. The only thing Hikari saw that needed work was Sesshoumaru's festival kimono that he wore last night. She went into his bathroom, found a basin and began washing his clothes. She didn't wash hard since it was made out of silk and being Chinese, she knew that it was very delicate. When she was done she put his kimono on a line over a heater. 'Damn this room is unbelievable, Sesshoumaru has to be the firstborn..' thought Hikari. Her thoughts drifted to complaints, 'this is sooo boring, nothing to do.. shouldn't being a slave be at least more tedious?' She yawned and felt the fabric and saw that it was dry. She then folded them and put them in a cherry blossom wood drawer.  
  
"So, slave you've made yourself useful," commented Sesshoumaru. She shut the drawer hard.  
  
"Geez, he could at least say my name!" mumbled Hikari standing in place for a few seconds before turning right into Sesshoumaru hitting her face into his chest. Sesshoumaru stared at her as if suspecting something. Hikari caught on.  
  
"Gomenesai, Sesshoumaru-sama.." she muttered turning her head away.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a soft and quick chuckle, "good slave." Hikari gave another death glare, but he continued anyway, "your going to meet the staff today, most of them you saw last night," he took a clump of her hair, examined it and tossed it aside. "Start looking presentable," he added and walked out the door saying he would be back. Once Sesshoumaru was out of earshot, she jumped into his bed and screamed in a pillow. Curses were thrown in, sliding from Chinese to Japanese and back to Chinese. A few moments later she stood up and ran a hand through her hair, took a clump and looked at it, she tossed it aside and walked up to Sesshoumaru's mirror and glanced in it. She laughed at her own sight, 'damn, that bastard was right, I look awful.' Hikari stripped her clothes and went into Sesshoumaru's bathtub, not caring if it was forbidden or not. She washed quickly and got dressed in a new servant uniform that was laid on the bed along with eyeliner. 'Weird,' she thought. She put on the uniform and quickly put on eyeliner. Not too long later Sesshoumaru walked in, he glanced her over. She wore the same servant uniform that all servants had, the only difference was that her uniform bore her name. Her hair was finely combed straight that stopped mid-back. Hikari's eyeliner resembled Sesshoumaru's, elegant and curved slightly before the end.  
  
"Nice job, ningen, I dare say you even look a little pretty," mocked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thanks a lot," she spoke sarcastically. Sesshoumaru caught the sarcasm/disrespect, but let it slide.  
  
"It is time to go to the main castle hall and you shall meet everyone there," Sesshoumaru justified. They walked to the main hall where everyone was gathered. All servants were there, there must've been at least a hundred people again. 'Great, it'll be like going back to school,' Hikari grumbled to herself. There were Lord Inutaisho's servants, Aiko's servants, Inuyasha's servants, hunters, priests, priestesses entertainers, cooks, concubines and maids. They came in both youkai and human. Some were roosters, others were cats, birds and other youkai. They had various creatures doing their every command. Sesshoumaru pushed Hikari down to the middle of the crowd. As she fell with a thud every youkai ear could hear her mumble 'bastard.' Lord Inutaisho smiled understanding her feelings about the current events happening.  
  
"Are you going to cooperate today?" smiled the Lord almost pleading to Hikari to cooperate. Hikari just glared at him. A soldier hit her on the back with the handle of his sword, "Answer the Lord slave!" 'I have a name damnit!' screamed Hikari in her head.  
  
Hikari hung her head in disgrace. By obeying the Lord she dishonored the emperor of China and by disobeying the emperor of China she dishonored her family and all it's lineage. "Hai," she sighed, defeated.  
  
"Great!" grinned Lord Inutaisho clapping his hands together, "From now own, you are a member of the Inutaisho family. You serve the immediate royal family, but you are property of my first born, Sesshoumaru. You may not leave the castle grounds unless permitted to. Treat all members of the family blah blah blah bla-bla-bla blah." 'Geez so many rules, so little time to break them,' smirked Hikari, 'if they want to make my life hell, I can return the favor.' After about five more minutes of 'blahs' the Lord was done, Hikari had to practically slap herself to wake up.  
  
"Is all that clear?" questioned Lord Inutaisho.  
  
"Hai," yawned Hikari cracking her neck at the same time.  
  
"Well since you cooperated nicely we have a few rewards for you," continued the Lord. Hikari perked her head up. A large wooden door opened revealing soldiers carrying chests accompanied with Li, Chang and Kwok. Hikari's face lit up. She ran to Kwok, hugged him tightly and began to tear. Kwok held her close to him and kissed her cheek. She later began hugging Li and Chang.  
  
"Li, are you alright?" asked Hikari with concern while giving him a hug.  
  
"Ha! This little wound??" he boasted hitting his wound and then rubbed it from the pain he caused himself.  
  
"Baka.." mumbled Chang. He hung his head down and began shaking his head.  
  
Hikari chuckled and picked up Chang and hugged him tightly, "and you, little Chang! Ruin my plans huh?" she joked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Gomen.." Chang said sadly.  
  
*Ha! It's not like her plan would ever work anyway..* insisted Li. Li received a slap on the head creating a lump.  
  
*It so would've worked! Right Kwok?!* objected Hikari.  
  
*Hey.. let's leave me out of this!* said Kwok backing out of the conversation.  
  
"Anyway.." interrupted Lord Inutaisho, "in the chest's are probably most of your belongings."  
  
"Probably?" questioned Li.  
  
"I can't control what the army steals or sells." replied the Lord. Li just rolled his eyes, but walked to the chests while the others followed. When they opened the chests all of the court gasped in the insides. The chests contained clothes, dried noodles, pickled veggies, jewelry, ornaments and all that good stuff. Once all of their personal belongings were taken back, they noticed their weapons were not there.  
  
"My lord, we wish to have our weapons back." mentioned Hikari bowing low so that no one could see the disgusted look on her face from bowing to the Lord.  
  
"Guards!" called the Lord.  
  
The guards ran to him immediately and bowed low so that their noses touched the ground.  
  
"Go into the arsenal and retrieve all the weapons collected from Beijing." ordered the Lord of the Western Lands. A few minutes passed and the soldiers brought back three sacks filled with weapons clanging each other. They dumped out the contents and many complicated weapons spilled out, many of which looked powerful and lethal.  
  
"Please take your weapons and have me look them over so I may give you permission to own it," said Lord Inutaisho looking carefully at the weapons they were choosing, "Please go one at a time."  
  
*So what's his highness saying?* asked Kwok with not much care.  
  
*Take your weapon* sighed Hikari. It was getting a little annoying explaining everything to Kwok. Kwok was the first to step forward and out of all the metal weapons in the pool of arms, he chose his wooden rod which made a lot of the staff laugh. Kwok rolled his eyes, people always thought that the best weapons needed to be crafted by metals. Chang picked up his tiny book he usually put inside his cloak to recite spells for magic and found his family daggers his mom had given him. More staff either laughed at him or talked about how 'kawaii' he was, which made him walk proudly away while smirking at Li.  
  
"Little brat," Li mumbled. After his comment he too walked to the mound of weapons and took out his father's sword that he had left to him in his old age. Then he walked off.  
  
The Lord, assuming they were done, began to speak, "Well, I guess that's it, you may  
  
leave, those weapons are fine in my kingdom and-"  
  
"I did not get my weapons," interrupted Hikari. The staff laughed even harder. For the first time she heard Sesshoumaru's brother speak.  
  
"Very cute slave, but no mortal woman would ever have a weapon," protested the young prince rebel.  
  
"That may be so in Japan, but in China we like to think that women do more besides make your brats," quipped Hikari. The Lord's face was cracking. He was trying hard not to laugh at his son's expression from being shot down.  
  
"Please Hikari, take yours too," Inutaisho said half-laughing. After a minute of digging Hikari had collected all her tiny knives and daggers she would hide in various places in her clothes. She also, found a pair of neko-te and her favorite weapon, her whip. A whip was something the Japanese have never seen used as a weapon, more like a punishment tool, so they thought this was especially weird. Hikari turned to her family and her only friend left. They walked to the main door and turned around waiting for Hikari to come.  
  
Hikari read their minds. *You know I cannot go.. as much as I want to, I must stay here," she sighed with regret.  
  
*Where do we go then?* Li defended stepping forward.  
  
*The best I can say is go to the next village and ask if you know of Akira Yamada's family,* she suggested rubbing the back of her head. The rest of them put their head down from over-whelming depression.  
  
"I'll miss you Nee-chan, sayonara," choked Chang.  
  
"Iie, there is no sayonara, we have a strong bond, we shall meet again ne?" Hikari said fake-smiling, *Kwok, would you like to return to China or stay here?*  
  
*I have no home to go to, nor a family, that's what you guys are to me now,* explained Kwok with a tear escaping his eye.  
  
*Well, we all have things to do now don't we? We will meet once more, this is just the begining* insisted Hikari smiling and waving to her 'family.' Li and Chang returned the wave and headed out the door. Kwok stood there staring at Hikari, Li broke his gaze by putting his hand on his shoulder. He snapped back to reality and walked out the door. Then the door shut with a loud 'boom.' Once she felt the lack of their presence she dropped to her knees and clenched the part of her chest over her heart. Inutaisho, picked her up.  
  
"Maybe you should stay in bed today," The Lord suggested.  
  
"No," snapped Sesshoumaru, "she is my servant she will comply with any demand I throw at her."  
  
"Son, she had a long day," retorted the youkai father.  
  
"Just let me serve him, my Lord," Hikari said standing, she was no longer mad at Lord Inutaisho, she did not believe that so kind of a person invaded her country without a damn good reason, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good, take your silly toys," ordered Sesshoumaru pointing at her weapons, "set them in my quarters, I'll show you your room there." He then took out a necklace from his kimono and put it around her neck.  
  
"What's this?" she asked tugging on it.  
  
"It keeps you from escaping the palace grounds, only I can take it off," he responded a bit calmer than before, "Let's go." Most of the staff said their 'good-byes' and 'good lucks.' They felt extremely sorry for her, they all came here on their own will and enjoyed working here. Hikari was forced to be here serving one of the cruelest youkai in all of Japan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!!! I am so so so so sorry about updating sooooo so late! Two reports and two big tests to finish in two weeks is murder! @.@ ::falls over dead:: Plus this chapter was a little hard because it's a fill in (briges a gap for the past chapters and the future chapters), not that exciting..  
  
-I'm reaching my climax for a different title, the ideas that were given were very good.  
  
-Anymore ideas or suggestions? Just remember I might hear such a good idea that I could change the entire story line that I had planned.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


	6. The Story Of Chizu

Untitled  
  
Chapter 6: Story Of Chizu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
crystal-chan - That is a good question. What will become of Kwok and the others? Only I know! BwahahahaHAHAHA-::gag:: .  
  
Hikaru Shido - I shall keep writing and/or typing.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1 - Nooo!! Hmm.. well actually a chibi Sesshoumaru would be quite cute! ::huggles chibi Sesshoumaru::  
  
Sessy: ::flex claws:: away from me you pathetic wench!  
  
Crayons: awww! How cute! ::huggles harder::  
  
Sessy: @.@  
  
emeralddarkness - Wow! You never miss a thing! I was hoping no one would notice until I put this chapter up. Good observation!  
  
Spiffeh Sesshomaru - Thanks for your positive remark! I won't make Sesshoumaru too mean. Personally, I think Sesshoumaru is a softy inside.. ^.^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zanen desune? - Unfortunate isn't it?  
  
Tondemonai - No way  
  
Haha - Mother  
  
Yamate - Stop!  
  
Tofu - Basically a block of bean paste, it's kind of like Japan's jello.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well I hope that I will start reviewing more often. School is killing me! T.T I still have much more to live for! Such as Inuyasha, arcade and other anime! ^.^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Through the main doors, pass the hall, on the left was Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Let's see those weapons slave," commanded Sesshoumaru holding his hand out. Hikari rolled her eyes and started to pull out all seven of her daggers and knives from different parts of her body. One was hidden in her hair, two were hidden deep in her sleeves, another was inside her coat. The fifth and sixth were placed inside her leggings, while the last was visible in her belt.  
  
"Satisfied? Sesshoumaru-SAMA?" snobbed Hikari.  
  
"No, not at all," he stated, "I want those." Hikari followed his stare to her hands which were equipped with her neko-te. Hikari just started back at him. Sesshoumaru eyed her and gave his cold expression crossed with annoyance. A silent argument was happening. Each one defying the other but without words, as if they were reading each others mind. Hikari huffed and took off her neko-te slowly to piss Sesshoumaru off and tossed the gloves at him. Sesshoumaru caught them and kept them in one hand. Yet he still glared at Hikari.  
  
"What?!" Hikari said irritably.  
  
"Isn't it painfully obvious?" hinted Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hikari looked to her side where her whip lay coiled up against her hip and shook her head, "No way!"  
  
"Hand it over!" he ordered more sternly.  
  
"Listen here yo-" Hikari hissed, but stopped and took it a different way and bowed, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please allow me to hold my possession, it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Tondemonai," Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"Why not?!?!" Hikari said gritting her teeth.  
  
"It's for your own protection!" Sesshoumaru argued, eyes flickering red.  
  
"Protection?! I need this for protection against you!!" Hikari snapped back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the color and lift her up with one hand choking her.  
  
"Don't try my patience slave! Just give it to me!" Sesshoumaru growled, eyes now crimson red. His fangs were long and sharp. He no longer had his calm and serene face, but it changed to anger. Even his stripes on his face seemed more jagged than smooth.  
  
Hikari shook her head, gasping for air.  
  
"You dare to defy me again?!" he yelled loosening his hand to let her speak.  
  
Tears softly rolled down her face onto Sesshoumaru's claws. When the liquid dripped onto his hand he loosened more, dropping to the ground slowly. His face went back to being calm. As Hikari dropped to the ground, she fell to her hands and knees. Once he saw she was weak enough, he took the whip from her. She tried to grab at it but thought it wise not to piss Sesshoumaru off again. Sesshoumaru examined the whip, it was nothing special, it was black leather, made from a cow. The strange weapon looked beaten in and had her name engraved into the handle with the kanji of a dragon on the other side.  
  
"Hm, you know, in Chinese astrology, they say dogs and dragons don't get along," mocked Sesshoumaru, "Chinese astrology must be all fairy-tales though." Sesshoumaru was both humiliating her and raising her tolerance level. Sesshoumaru got to her eye-level and brought her face to meet hers. He saw all the anger and hate she had in her eyes.  
  
"Want to know why?" he taunted, "they say the dog would suffer, shows how much they know." Sesshoumaru turned around and took Hikari's weapons.  
  
"I'll give these to my father, see what he wants done with them, no slave of mine will have a weapon." With that he headed out the door. Hikari then found her strength and hit the floor with her hand. A few seconds of collecting what had happened, a heavy flow of angry tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
'My honor and dignity! All I worked so hard for! That whip was what I took pride in!! I have really shamed my family line,' thought Hikari hanging her head down in shame. She couldn't stay in his room any longer, she ran outside. In the process, she got herself horribly lost. 'Damn this castle! It HAS to be a gate to hell..' she thought punching a wall, 'and everyone in here is a detachment of Satan!'  
  
"Hey now that's not going to get you anywhere," came a voice. Hikari whipped her head to see a soldier with a staff, wearing a ponytail with a few earrings in both ears.  
  
"Miroku!" came a feminine voice. She had black soot on her face, her hair was also tied into a pony-tail and was well built for a woman.  
  
"Miroku! How many times have I told you not to hit on the other slaves?!" she yelled pushing him aside.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth from shock, "I was not! I was just wondering what's a slave doing out all by herself!"  
  
"Sure sure," she said flipping her hand, then turned her attention toward Hikari, "Hi there! My name is Sango, I'm the blacksmith of this castle, and this here lech is-"  
  
"Miroku, at your service!" he said bowing grabbing Hikari's hand about to kiss it. Until Sango hit Miroku on the top of his head with her fist making him stop.  
  
Hikari giggled and smiled. "Hey," she said.  
  
"You must be the new slave for Sesshoumaru huh?" Sango asked with interest.  
  
"Zanen desune?" smirked Hikari. The others laughed. 'Hm, maybe not everyone here is Satan..' Hikari thought laughing to herself.  
  
"Why not come with us? We are headed to Inuyasha's wing of the castle, I'm sure you'll find it more pleasant," invited Miroku.  
  
Hikari walked closer to the two, "Is Inuyasha anything like Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"The complete opposite," laughed Sango. Hikari and Miroku joined in on the laughter.  
  
"Sure, anywhere is better than here.." added Hikari.  
  
They went to the opposite way of Sesshoumaru's wing to Inuyasha's wing. The halls were decorated almost alike except that there were paintings of Inuyasha's mother hung on the walls along with pictures of the rest of his family. She glanced at a few more pictures, but one caught her gaze. On one small picture was a family picture of the whole Inutaisho family. It consisted of a proud Lord Inutaisho, a smiling Aiko, another woman that had an angry expression and looked like a dog youkai, a baby Inuyasha being held by a smiling Sesshoumaru. 'Aww that's way cute,' smiled Hikari, 'a smiling Sesshoumaru.. A SMILING SESSHOUMARU?!?!' It was hard to believe, but it was there as plain as day. 'What ever happened to that..' wondered Hikari.  
  
"Oi, slave, what are you doing here?" barked Inuyasha interrupting her thoughts. Hikari didn't feel like getting yelled at, so she treated him as if she would with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Forgive me Prince Inuyasha," begged Hikari bowing very low.  
  
"Ya ya, I don't like to be praised and all that, just call me Inuyasha," remarked Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright then.. Inuyasha," Hikari said nodding her head. Inuyasha noticed what Hikari had been looking at and tore her away from the picture.  
  
"Come, Sango and Miroku were wondering where you were," insisted Inuyasha grabbing her by the wrist and bringing her into his living room. When she entered, she could see why Sango and Miroku had laughed about how opposite Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were. Unlike Sesshoumaru's room which was clean and glamorous, Inuyasha's room, to put in simpler terms, looked slapped together. Hikari smiled at the room, it reminded her of her home back in China. In the living room was Sango, Miroku and a girl that she had seen on the night of the festival.  
  
"Eh, we were looking for you! Where were you?" Sango asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I was looking at the pictures on the wall and I was distracted," explained Hikari.  
  
"Ah, It's alright!," assured Miroku, "This here is Kagome and I see you've met Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh," huffed Inuyasha. Inuyasha wore a red kimono made from a fire-rat. Around his neck was a rosary.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Can you stop being so mean?!" scolded Kagome, "Hi, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Hello," responded Hikari with a smile.  
  
"Hey you don't seem as mad and mean as you used to back at the festival," noticed Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, don't be so rude!" barked Sango.  
  
"It's not like it was a bad thing, it was pretty refreshing seeing Sesshoumaru getting spit in the face," joked Miroku. They rest laughed.  
  
"Ya I enjoyed that," admitted Inuyasha, "I was about to laugh, but father elbowed me." The gang laughed again. Hikari felt like she belonged there.  
  
"No way, that was really scary," exclaimed Sango, "I thought you were gonna die!"  
  
Hikari smiled, "I don't die quite so easily."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome felt the same way, I felt she shaking," laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"FOR EMBARRASSING ME!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Woah, is that rosary just like mine?" asked Hikari with interest twirling it between her fingers.  
  
"No, his is different," smiled Sango, "A few years ago, Inuyasha and Kagome were out in the town and some guy tried to pick a fight with Inuyasha. A priestess named Kaede put that rosary on him to keep him out of trouble. At the same time the rosary was put onto him, Kaede had given her a magic word to make him stop whenever he was making trouble. Ever since then Kaede and her sister Kikyo have been this castle's priestesses."  
  
"Ya and ever since that Kikyo has been gazing upon Inuyasha as if he was a piece of meat!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Oh, are you two going out?" questioned Hikari. The two blushed.  
  
"Her (Him)? No WAY!" Inuyasha and Kagome spoke in unison, turning their heads away from each other. Miroku, Sango and Hikari laughed. Hikari hadn't truly smiled in a couple days, it was good for her to have her spirits lifted.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Now where did that girl go.." growled Sesshoumaru with annoyance. He followed the scent of her out of his wing. The prince sniffed the scent that followed into Inuyasha's wing. His usual tranquil face turned into anger as the scent of fire and metal also filled his nose.  
  
"Sango," he mumbled, "That soldier must he there too, that Miroku." Sesshoumaru quickened his pace following Hikari's scent. The scent stopped at the door of Inuyasha's living room. He pressed his elf-like ears to the door and listened for Hikari's voice. Laughter and yelling was sounded into his sensitive ears. He burst into the door as a way of announcing himself.  
  
"Holy shit Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha clutching his heart, "what the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"My problem is, dear brother, that you have MY slave without MY permission!" he growled.  
  
"Relax Sesshoumaru, we were just trying to make Hikari welcome," explained Miroku.  
  
"Soldier! Do you know who you are talking to? Show your future master some respect!" he barked. Miroku got down on one knee and bowed to him.  
  
Inuyasha cut in, "Miroku get up you don't need to do that."  
  
"Inuyasha, do not order him like that, he is greater than you, don't you understand? You're nothing but a pitiful half-breed!" Sesshoumaru said pushing Inuyasha to the ground, "A hanyou should act like a hanyou.. and lick the ground!" Sesshoumaru emitted a whip-like force from his two forefingers and slashed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Teme," grunted Inuyasha trying to stand up. Kagome ran to his side and tried to help him. Sesshoumaru went in for another attack, but Hikari stopped him by grabbing his hand. Then she dropped to her knees and bowed low so that her face was away from his presence.  
  
"Iie Sesshoumaru, this is my fault, please do not punish them for my mistake," pleaded Hikari. Sesshoumaru picked her up by the arm and brought her face to his. Hikari stared into his eyes, 'what kind of guy is this? So full of hate that he would attack his own brother..' Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and saw that she pitied him. He remained calm but he was burning with anger inside. 'Pity, I hate that look, it's all anyone ever gave me when-' Sesshoumaru stopped thinking and shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand why you give me that look, Hikari, but I don't need your pity," he said softly and dropped her to the ground without hurting her. Hikari looked at him in awe, 'He.. he said my name,' thought Hikari in amazement. She looked once more into his eyes and saw even for just a split second, that there was sadness tainted in his beautiful amber-colored eyes.  
  
Hikari hung her head, "Forgive me my Lord." Sesshoumaru just took her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. She passed by the same portraits and stopped walking at the picture she had been hypnotized with before.  
  
"Let's go," ordered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, whose that?" questioned Hikari. Annoyed Sesshoumaru looked at the picture. As fast as grief came to his face, it disappeared.  
  
"That, was my mother, Chizu," Sesshoumaru said monotonously.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Hikari tilting her head to look at Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"She ran away some time ago," whispered Sesshoumaru, "Let's go, I don't want to hear more of your consistent questioning."  
  
'Wow, I never knew that Sesshoumaru's one weakness would be his mother..' thought Hikari. Sesshoumaru brought Hikari into his chambers.  
  
"It's getting late slave, get ready for bed, tomorrow, according to my father, The Lord Of The West, will be a busy day," spoke Sesshoumaru with his usually calm, monotonous voice.  
  
Both Hikari and Sesshoumaru took a shower in their separate rooms and then came together in Sesshoumaru's bed. Hikari was dressed in her normal white jacket and pants decorated with Sesshoumaru's name and family seal on it. Sesshoumaru got into a white silk yukata and laid in bed.  
  
"You may lay down Hikari," spoke Sesshoumaru, knowing she was waiting for permission. Hikari complied and laid in bed in the usually position, backs against each other.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" called Hikari.  
  
"Un?" grunted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thanks for calling me by my name, instead of 'slave,'" thanked Hikari. Sesshoumaru just grunted in response and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.. I know how you feel, My mother and father are gone now too," she said yawning. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the walls of his room. Once he noticed that Hikari was asleep he got up and walked to his drawer and opened it. There underneath all this papers and documents was a picture of his mother, Chizu.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Yelling and screaming was heard from Lord Inutaisho's quarters. A chibi-like Sesshoumaru ran to the fighting and saw his mother and his father fighting while Aiko tried to stop Inuyasha from crying.  
  
"Sugimi! How can you do this to me and Sesshoumaru! Next thing you know, you'll be giving away Sesshoumaru's birthright to that.. THAT HALFLING!" screamed Chizu.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about what has been done, Chizu, let go of your hatred of humans!" begged Sugimisama.  
  
"Never! Look what they have done to me and Sesshoumaru!" she yelled throwing a vase toward Aiko and Inuyasha.  
  
"Haha! Yamate!" yelled Sesshoumaru running to Inuyasha help Aiko stop Inuyasha from crying.  
  
Chizu grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair and pulled him toward her, "Sesshoumaru! You listen to me! Don't touch that inferior!"  
  
"But haha, I love Inuyasha," whimpered Sesshoumaru while trying to get her hand out of his hair.  
  
"You see how much you have brainwashed him!?! I will not stay here and take this!" She said storming out of the room.  
  
"Haha, don't go! I love you too!" cried Sesshoumaru grabbing onto her kimono.  
  
Chizu turned to pick up Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"No, haha! Stay here with me! Don't you love me?" he cried even harder.  
  
"You stop that Sesshoumaru! Youkai do not cry! Do you understand?!" Chizu scolded. Sesshoumaru nodded his to show he would obey.  
  
"Good, now I must go, good-bye my son.." Chizu said solemnly and kissed her son on the forehead and ran out of the castle. Sesshoumaru tried to run after her, but his father stopped him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you must stay here, you are an heir to a great name, you must also help turn Inuyasha into a great prince," he consoled.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sesshoumaru wiggling out of Lord Inutaisho's arms, "It's his fault my haha left!! That.. that filthy half-breed!!!!"  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
A tear threatened to escape from Sesshoumaru's eye, but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Youkai do not cry," he told himself. He put the picture back into his drawer and got back into bed, and laid on his back and felt another tear threatening to spill. This time he let it go, allowing a silent single tear fall from his eye down his cheek and turned his head the other way. He felt Hikari shift and felt her arm rest across his chest and intertwined her fingers into his. Sesshoumaru sighed and brought her hand to his chest.  
  
"I suppose you'll tell everyone that you saw the great Sesshoumaru cry, huh?" accused Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No, but I'll tell you something though, to realize what you are," commented Hikari.  
  
"And what is that? A weakling I suppose," covering his emotion with his monotonous tone.  
  
"No, there is a saying in China about people like you," she said softly, "A mouth as sharp as a dagger but a heart as soft as tofu."  
  
There was just silence.  
  
"A soft heart, isn't always bad Sesshoumaru, I see nothing wrong with crying, well.. good night," she said laying her head against his shoulder drifting asleep. Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what Hikari had said. He too began to drift into slumber and laid his head away from Hikari's.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey I hope that was a good chapter for all of you! Sorry that my updates are soo far apart, but next chapter I will try my best to get it out in four days or less! This chapter was long, ne?  
  
*Hey well this is a new update on 11/26/03. I changed Lord Inutaisho's name from Akira to Sugimisama, because I watched the first Inuyasha movie for like the 5,000 time and only now I realized Myoga reveals Sess and Inu's father's name. Sorry for the inconvience.  
  
-Crayons And Root Beer 


End file.
